


Loaded

by Randominity



Series: All These Secret Places [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Cis Mpreg, Impregnation Kink, Pegging, Pregnancy Scares, Unfinished, WIP Amnesty, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a bit weird," Eleanor says. "Like now we just wait, innit, to see if this thing happens inside me. Like there's this... <i>moment</i> that could happen, and we wouldn't even know it until after."</p><p>Louis feels like his chest is getting a bit tight. "Yeah," he says. "But. It wouldn't be awful."</p><p>"Not awful," Eleanor agrees. "Just... a bit scary, right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is so, so very old, wow. I just sort of banged it out in a weirdo kink mood, and then never finished it, and then wow, lots of stuff happened, didn't it? And now there are aspects of it vs. reality that are very whatmakesyouhaha.mp3, but I figured, eh. Time to let it go.
> 
> Heads up for some brief cis-centric dialogue, as regards the plausibility of cis male pregnancy. Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine.

Louis is buried to the hilt inside Eleanor, hips flush with her arse and with his mouth against her shoulder blade, when he feels it. He feels _her_ , really _feels_ her, pussy suddenly wet and slick against his cock, and he's wearing a condom, so that's going to be a problem. Louis is so unused to the sensation that for a moment he's simply moved to silence, rocking distractedly, so deep with the angle, the sheer pleasure of it. He jerks out of his haze with realisation a moment later, and whispers an ineffectual, "no, wait," as he tries to prop himself up on his elbows over her and look down between them. He slides within her just enough to stroke himself past the final stretch to coming, with a choked moan of ecstasy tinged with defeat, and he wishes she'd told him to stay still. He could have stayed still for her, if he'd warned her, but there wasn't time. He was too close, and it was too much.

"No, wait," Eleanor echoes breathlessly, too late, but with more urgency, as Louis tries to back out of her. She turns to look at him over her shoulder. "Is that-"

"I'm already-- fuck," Louis groans, incoherent with the rush of it, rising up on his knees as the head of his cock slips out of Eleanor. The condom he's wearing is busted, split open at the tip, and Louis paints a stripe of come over the back of Eleanor's thighs, but that's only the last of it, the rest deposited deep in Eleanor before he could even think to react. "Shit," he says, gripping himself over the slick, useless length of latex. " _Shit_."

"No, this can't happen," Eleanor mutters, turning over on the bed and sitting up to reach down between her legs, prodding at her pussy. "I'm eight days into my course of antibiotics, Lou."

"I know," Louis says, sitting back on his heels. He strips the ruined condom from his cock roughly in irritation. "I _know_." It's so frustrating; it's the first of only a few days he's got at home with her this leg of the tour, and he doesn't even feel like he got to come properly. He'd been looking forward to it ever since Eleanor said he was allowed, tonight. In retrospect, that might have been part of the problem.

"I'm sorry," Eleanor tells him, her expression softening. "I said you could come, and it's wasted." She takes his hand from his cock and holds it in her own, the two of them wet together. "I'll take a Levonelle and go down on you later, yeah?"

It's consolation enough, but Louis still feels like he's ruined something; a morning after pill and a blowjob as the romantic cap to their evening. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "I could've stopped. I know I can stop."

"I didn't tell you to," Eleanor says, matter-of-factly, and then she lets go of his hand and turns to rise from the bed. "Next time, let's do it the other way 'round, though, so this won't be an issue," she suggests, and leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah," Louis agrees at once, turning toward her to meet her second kiss full on the mouth. That'll be better, Eleanor with her cock in him, getting him off however she likes. "You can make me wait to come, then," he offers, because he doesn't feel like he's earned it.

Eleanor smiles against his lips, resting her hand against his cheek. "We'll see," she says, and pulls away to head for the toilet.

**

"Are you worried?" Louis asks Eleanor later, after the dim and fuzz in his mind have started to clear away, after she's sucked his cock to the brink of orgasm and then left him there, told him to rest up for the big day tomorrow. His dick's gone soft but he feels the hum of a job well done, of getting to be good for Eleanor, roaring through his bloodstream, and he's well-sated with it. It's Eleanor who's been tense in his arms ever since, who makes him feel like that wasn't enough.

"A bit," Eleanor sighs, and some of the stiffness does go out of her shoulders when she says it. She turns over to face him, raising her hands to fold them between their chests. "It's not like-- it wouldn't be _awful_ , would it, if I got pregnant. I mean, I _could_ have it, I'm luckier than most. I'm nearly done with uni, and I know everything would be taken care of--"

"Timing's a bit shit," Louis says.

"Yeah," Eleanor laughs, nodding sadly. "You wouldn't be properly home for a couple of years, would you?"

"I'd make the band take it off," Louis swears. "We could postpone dates, make them up later, and then--"

"You couldn't do that," Eleanor says firmly.

"I couldn't do that," Louis admits. They have a million bloody contracts, and he's not dim enough to think he doesn't have a career that needs his visibility for sustenance.

"It's just a bit weird," Eleanor says. "Like now we just wait, innit, to see if this thing happens inside me. Like there's this... _moment_ that could happen, and we wouldn't even know it until after."

Louis feels like his chest is getting a bit tight. "Yeah," he says. "But. It wouldn't be awful."

"Not awful," Eleanor agrees. "Just... a bit scary, right now."

Louis identifies the fear, then, in the feeling that's squeezing his chest, mixed with a fierce protectiveness that he tries to convey with a kiss, his fingers threaded through Eleanor's hair. "So we wait," he says. "And we don't do this, right now."

**

"If you want," says Eleanor in a gentle voice as she pushes into Louis, smoothing a hand up his back, "I could do you hard and fast, like you did me last night. Eager, like you couldn't wait to come."

"I couldn't," Louis admits in a mumble, his cheek pressed to the sheets where he's bent over the edge of the bed, feet flat on the floor before it. He arches his back to get his bum angled just right, where she can get to his prostate as she dicks into him, hips forcing him down into the bed. Eleanor's got longer legs than him to start with, but today she's wearing heels as well. It's hot, so fucking hot, her in her heels so she can tower over him in bed, her cock filling him up and making him sweat, wanting to come.

"You can come whenever you like," Eleanor tells him, leaning forward to rest her hands at either side of his ribcage. "Rubbing off against the sheets, is that good for you?"

Louis nods, already ahead of her there, his cock cushioned sweetly between his stomach and the bed. He lets the feeling wash over him, his cock swelling and getting harder and starting to dampen the sheets. Maybe he can come twice, like this, he thinks, fingers digging into the duvet where they're stretched out above his head, if he's patient. Eleanor can make it happen.

She gives it to him in deep strokes, not quite as fast or urgent as he would, too worried about slipping out ("babe, I slip out sometimes," he's pointed out. "It's sexy. Means I'm excited.") to really get a rapid pace. Everything she does hurtles him closer to coming, though, perfect angle and pressure and Louis whimpers as she pushes him into the mattress a little harder, grinding down over him as she rises up on her toes, taller still than even the heels make her. "There-- there, there," he chants a bit mindlessly, tugging up the duvet in his hands. "Stay deep, I'll come like this."

"Yeah?" Eleanor says under her breath, and then giggles, the sound of it shaking her body a bit as she circles her hips into him, pinning him.

"What," Louis turns his head a bit to take her in. She's got her lip bitten around a smile, and she's stopped making sounds, but her shoulders continue to shudder with stifled laughter. "El," Louis says, and frowns, not sure if it's because he's so close his muscles are straining with it, or because Eleanor's having a laugh while he is, "what is it?"

"It's so silly," Eleanor tells him, laughter audibly bubbling in her voice. "Forget it."

"Now you _have_ to tell me," Louis demands, the sharp edge of his impending orgasm dulled a bit by her smirk. "Or I'll think you're having a laugh at my arse. Did I make a new noise, is that it?"

Eleanor slows a bit, staying deep, but thrusting shallowly inside Louis as she tips her head from side to side, debating. "I was just thinking," she says grudgingly, "how if this condom broke right now, we'd just have a bit of cleanup to do, wouldn't we, and that's all."

"Yeah," Louis mutters, his focus on Eleanor slipping, a bit dazed. _That's nice_ , he wants to say. He turns his head back to the bed, rubbing his flushed cheek into it to soothe himself.

"But if I were the boy and you the girl here," Eleanor goes on, her voice high and thready, "you're not even on anything, are you, now? Not antibiotics, not the Pill. There's nothing between us right now but this condom."

Louis shakes his head into the duvet. "Right," he grunts, her words floating around in his head, not able to make any sense of them. His vision seems to darken down to a tunnel, his orgasm at the end of it, pleasing her the reward he gets for being good for her right now.

Eleanor speeds up, and he can feel her movements growing unsteady, hears the small, gasping breaths she's fitting in as she speaks. "If I could come right now," she leans further over him to say, "if I could come into this cock without a condom, there wouldn't be anything you could take to-- to stop it." She moans and lowers her forehead to his back, panting damply against his skin. "You'd have to take whatever I gave you, even if it made you pregnant," she says, her voice rising in pitch until it breaks.

"What the _fuck_ ," Louis chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut against the imagery, but it's all there behind his eyelids, the thought of Eleanor with her head tilted back, coming, squirting come inside of him the way she's done on his hand, once or twice. The thought is there of him taking it, some strange miracle inside of him welcoming it, some weird chemistry making the impossible happen and take hold deep in his belly. It's silly, he tells himself, the way Eleanor had said; he feels himself go tight around her cock and knows she won't be able to feel it, because her cock isn't _real_ , none of this can actually _happen_. But then Eleanor's orgasm crashes into her, forcing her deeper inside Louis, her arms trembling at his sides and her weight growing heavy over him. He thinks of her coming into him as he shudders, his own come spreading between him and the bed, getting the sheets wet with it.

Eleanor drags herself out of him after a long, breathless moment, and huffs another laugh then, saying, "no worries, the condom's still intact," with a wry smile as she pats him on the arse and urges him to relax fully on the bed.

"Oh, good," Louis says, trying to inject some levity into the fact that he was just overcome by the thought of Eleanor knocking him up. He rolls over onto his back, wincing as he catches the wet spot briefly under his left side before budging over where it's drier. "So I won't be up the duff after this. That's a relief."

"No, no worries about that," Eleanor murmurs, climbing onto the bed next to him after shedding the harness. She keeps her heels on and stretches her legs out straight to look at them for a moment before curling into Louis. "You were--" she begins, carefully. "How did you feel about that?"

"It was sort of like," Louis waves his arms around bonelessly, still a bit stunned by their reaction. "That whole, _oh my god, what if that moment actually happened_ feeling, like last night, only without it being scary."

"Yeah," Eleanor nods, ducking her head to kiss his shoulder. She puts her hands on them and rests her chin on top. "Without the scary." She's silent for another minute, and then she asks, "would you want to try it like that?"

Louis pulls back a bit so he can take her in fully. There's a strange flutter in his stomach, the cool sting of adrenaline, but a warmth and fondness, too, that he gets when he thinks about the future, about being a proper dad to some amazing, tiny, helpless human. "Try... like..."

"Without a condom," Eleanor says, watching his mouth, and then she looks up at him, makes eye contact. "Without protection, just me inside you, on purpose. Like, trying to get you--"

"Yes," Louis says. He reaches over to take her hand and they sit up together. "Not scary," he says. "I want you to..." he grins and shakes his head on a laugh. This is the silliest thing they've ever done, and yet he wants to be hard all over again just so he can have a wank at the thought, because it's also one of the hottest things he's ever considered. "I want you to knock me up," he tells Eleanor, and he's gratified when she goes red and grins right back at him.

 

 

**an end, not THE end**


End file.
